


Ever Since We Met

by Underthecorktree



Series: Cinderblock Garden [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Post-Season/Series 10, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the removal of the mark, Dean and Castiel are living in the bunker together after Sam moved out to be with his soon-to-be fiance. Dean is finally starting to think that maybe he'll get his happy ending too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Since We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this as a cute fluffy sort of thing because all of season 10 is making me endlessly sad. I am so scared for whats to come that I needy something like this to keep my mind off things. I haven't really thought about where this is going. I may continue writing with in this verse if there is a request for me to do so, or if I just feel like writing. If you like it, comment telling me what you would like to see from them, something like a prequal, or maybe going through to Sam and Amelia's wedding. I don't know, I'll write whatever you guys want to see. The title "Ever Since We Met" comes from the Panic! at the Disco song, "Nearly Witches" which I thought was somewhat fitting to this story. As a final note, I do not own Supernatural or these characters, only this story is of my own creation.

“Dean!” shouted Castiel “Where the hell is my trench coat?”

 

“You are not wearing that damn thing!”

 

“I do not think that what I wear is any of your business, Dean.”

 

“It’s my business when I have to be in public with you. Damn it, Cas! Just wear the damn clothes I bought you when you moved in.”

 

“I am. I can wear my coat around that.”

 

                Dean walks through the bunker, back to his bedroom in an attempt to end the shouting match he got himself into with Cas. When he opens the door, it’s to the sight of Castiel digging around in the closet surrounded by a pile of clothing, both his and Dean’s, and looking kind of adorable. That’s not important right now though, because as adorable as he may be, he is not getting that damn trench coat back tonight. 

 

Oblivious to Dean’s entrance, Castiel continues to dig through the clothes, preparing a speech detailing all the reasons why Dean needs to shut the hell up and give him his damn coat back. Suddenly, he feels familiar warmth pulling him back from the closet, and quickly turns himself around to face his coat thief/boyfriend.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean says, putting on his most ridiculous smile.

 

“So….Do you have my coat?” Castiel asks, knowing the answer.

 

“Please, don’t wear the coat tonight. It’s too warm anyway.”

 

 “I like my coat Dean.”

 

 “And I like it too.” Dean replies “Though you will never tell anyone that.” He adds.

 

 “Then why are you hiding it from me?”

 

 “Because, I want us to look nice tonight, you know, for pictures and stuff.”

 

  “Why would there be pictures?” Castiel asks, getting that ‘I don’t understand humans’ face plastered on.

 

                “Sammy’s proposing to Amelia tonight. You know that, but he wants me to record the whole thing ‘cause he’s sappy and shit. I just want my boyfriend and I to look presentable. If they ever have kids, I want it to be normal for them, give them a life we didn't have.”

 

                “Ok, Dean. If it’s that important to you, I won’t wear the coat. But you have to tell me where it is, and you’re picking out my clothes.”

 

                Dean leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down to shuffle through all of the clothes strewn out on the ground. He picks up a deep blue button up, and a pair of grey fitted jeans, because they aren't that fancy, and they look nice on Cas.  He stands to find Cas observing him with that intense stare he always gets when Dean’s around.

 

                “Oh no. Now is not the time for the staring thing. We’re gonna be late as it is. Just get some damn pants on and meet me out in the Impala. I gotta find the camera.”

\--------

                When they arrived at the restaurant, Dean was still struggling to look away from his angel in the passenger seat. It was times like these, when they were alone, that it would hit him how strange it was that they were together. Once the mark came off, and the aftermath of Rowena’s help had faded, they got to be normal people for a few months, and that was just about the strangest experience Dean had been through. At the same time, it was incredible being able to actual relax for once. Castiel had decided that he needed a vacation just as much as the 2 brothers did, which led him to staying in the Bunker. Eventually, Sam had moved out, realizing that he didn’t really want to go back to the whole “saving people, hunting things” business after all. So, after about 3 months without the mark, it was just Dean and Cas living in the bunker, which was a hell of a lot nicer than Dean had expected it to be. For one thing, Cas was so much cleaner than Sam and smelled better too. They had a nice set-up in their almost domestic life, they started hunting again, but only local jobs, and spent most of their down time coordinating other hunters like Bobby had done before them. It only took them a few months more of this comfortable life to realize that maybe this might be what they wanted forever. The night Dean came to that realization; he was so calm about the whole thing that it kind of freaked him out, it was like he wasn’t totally insane for thinking he had something with Cas. He thought about it for a while, but after everything that happened with the mark, he’d learned not to second guess anything, no matter how stupid the idea sounded in his head. So, one night, 6 months after living together, Dean had worked up the courage to tell Cas how he felt about him.

\------

**December 18, 2015 (3 years ago)**

 “Hey, Cas. You home?” Dean called into the bunker.

 

 “I’m in the kitchen Dean.” Castiel yelled back.

 

                Dean walked into the kitchen to find his angel covered in flower and what appeared to be vanilla dripping down his arm. It was absolutely adorable and Dean decided right there that he needed to tell Castiel how he felt.

 

                He walked closer to Castiel, still unable to tell what he was attempting to cook. He picked up a washcloth from the sink beside them and began scrubbing the vanilla off of Cas’ arm. It was sort of uncomfortable, not the silence, or the close proximity, those things were normal, but the feeling growing around them, that was brand new.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“I…I think I need to tell you something.”

 

“Very well, please proceed.”

 

“Ok. Yeah. I can do that. I can totally…proceed.”

 

“Dean!” Castiel called, impatience leaking through in his tone.

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Um… I… _thinkImightlikeyou_.” He rushed out.

 

“Yes, I am aware. I like you as well, Dean.”

 

“You… wait what? How the hell do you know?”

 

“I am well aware of our friendship Dean. I am living here; I assumed you liked having me around.”

 

“Oh…No that’s… that’s not what I meant. Cas I mean… like… romantically.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“That’s it. ‘oh.’ That’s all you have to say?”

 

“No. I…”

 

“You know what? Never mind. Sorry, I… just forget it.”

 

                Dean began to rush out of the room, tripping over himself and knocking his knee against the table before Castiel reached out and gripped onto his arm, pulling him back to the counter.

 

                “Dean, stop!” He tried to protest as Dean wriggled out of his grasp.

 

                “No. No. It’s ok. I understand. You don’t have to say anything. It was stupid. I shouldn't have said anything.”

 

                “Dean.”               

 

                “Dean.”

 

                “Dean. Listen to me!” He shouted.

 

                He looked at Dean, who was still fumbling out of his grasp and murmuring ‘I’m sorry’s’ into his arms. He looked so pained in that moment and Castiel immediately regretted not saying something sooner.

 

                “Dean. I like you too.”

 

                “No. Let me go. I’m sorry….wait…what did you say?” Dean said, shocked.

 

                “I said I like you too, you idiot.”

 

                “Really?”

 

                “Dean, I pulled you out of hell and followed you around for over 6 years. I’m living with you even though I have all my angelic abilities back, and I’ve been happier because of it. I like you, Dean. Now, please calm down. I’m attempting to make cookies to bring to Sam’s house for dinner tomorrow.”

 

                “O…Okay. So… does that mean you, like, want to be… together?”

 

                “If that’s what you would like.”

 

                “I think I would.”

 

                “Very well. Now, get over here and show me how to use this contraption, it keeps throwing the flower at me.”

 

\------

**Present**

                “Dean….Dean…Dean fucking hell, what are you doing?”

 

                Drawn out of his memories, Dean quickly realizes that he has been staring at the dashboard of Baby for what has presumably been the past 10 minutes at least. He looks over to Cas, who currently has an exasperated look on his face, and just stares into his eyes the way only they can do, until Cas begins to smile.

 

                “What were you thinking about Dean?”

 

                With a shrug, Dean says “Us. I guess.”

 

                “What about us?”

 

                “It’s just weird, you know? I was thinking about the day I finally told you how I felt, and you just went straight back to cooking like it was a totally normal thing.”

 

                “For me, it was normal; I think I sort of felt something for you from the moment I pulled you out. I was used to that feeling, even if I didn’t always understand it.”

 

                “I can’t believe how lucky I've been to have you with me all these years. I definitely don’t deserve this.”

 

                “Dean. What have I told you about saying that? You are my righteous man, and you always will be. You deserve all the happiness this world can give you.  I just wish you understood that.”

 

                “Maybe someday I will, but that day is not today.” He said, “Now, let’s get going. Don’t want Sammy running out on Amelia.” He added, leaning down for a quick, chaste kiss before opening up the car door and hopping out.

 

                Castiel jumped out of the car next, quickly falling into stride with Dean, and grabbing onto his hand. Dean still wasn’t the biggest fan of PDA, even after being together for almost 3 years, but Castiel could see he needed a little reassurance right now.  It hurt Castiel, knowing that Dean thought so little of himself at times, but slowly he had been working at breaking down Dean’s walls, and he was definitely improving. His drinking had lessened, now only socially and on special occasions. Castiel didn’t think he’d ever forget their anniversary last year, when Dean had gotten him so drunk, after ordering the strongest alcohol he could find, and they had both passed out in Sam’s front lawn after attempting to invite him out with them. He smiled to himself, watching as Dean pulled the door open for them and began striding toward the table where Sam and Amelia were already seated. This was his life now, he may be an angel, but this is his heaven,  because here on earth, he had an actual family.

 

\------

                As Sam gave him the signal, Dean surreptitiously pulled the camera from his pocket and placed in beside him and Cas, angling it so that Amelia could not see it but it got a clear view of all of them. They watched for the waiter coming up behind Amelia with their desert, that Sam had a ring placed on top of, and Dean looked over to Cas, who was staring at them like he was so proud of them both. It was so endearing that Dean almost didn’t look away, but this was important to Sam, and he needed to pay attention. Taking one last glance at his angel, he turned toward Sam who looked more like a fidgety squirrel than a moose right now, and patted his leg a few times for reassurance. Sam looked over to him for a moment, smiling his thanks, then turned back to Amelia as the waiter began to place their desert down, Dean, Cas, and Sam first, so Amelia’s could be the center of attention. He re-adjusted the camera so he could zoom in on Amelia’s reaction. He then looked toward Sam, giving him one last smile before he began his proposal.

 

                Amelia stared down at her desert for a good 5 minutes before looking back up to Sam, with tears beginning to fill her eyes. Dean figured they were now past the point of digression and pulled out the recorder from its hiding place to prop it up on a nearby table so they could now see all of them. As Sam was down on one knee and Amelia was still crying, but as far as Dean could tell, she was happy. He glanced back toward Cas for confirmation, but found him staring back at him. He had the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes, but was trying hard to suppress them.  Dean nodded in understanding before turning back toward Sam and Amelia. Sam was going through the motions, all the words of his little speech he’d planned out the night before, now spilling out in frantic whimpers in between his choked sobbing. God, Sam was such a girl. Eventually he watched as Amelia nodded in acceptance and Sam stood to embrace his soon-to-be wife. It was simple and beautiful, and everything that Sam deserved.  He flipped the camera off and sat back down next to Castiel, who had finally stopped the tears cascading from his eyes.

 

                “That was wonderful.” Cas said

 

                “Yeah, Babe, it was.”

 

                “Do you… Do you think we may do that someday?”

 

                “What? Marriage?”

 

                Castiel nodded before saying “Not now. But, someday.”

 

                “You know what? Yeah. Maybe someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, if so comment with suggestions for my future writings. You can find me on tumblr at http://fantasticaldrew.tumblr.com/


End file.
